The Unique
by lildude42
Summary: Everyone knows how Breaking Dawn ended, but what happened with Renesmee and Jacob? Even better question, what happens with their son? Not much of Renesmee and Jacob so much as their son... school has slowed me down so sorry if i write slow
1. Hiddin Love

Renesmee begins to stir.

"Hey beautiful, you awake?"

A slow smile starts to spread across Renesmee's face. "I am now Jake." Renesmee rolls over to face Jacob Black, her long time friend and more recently her boyfriend. "We should probably get back to our houses before everyone wakes up and mom and dad get back from their hunting trip…" she said as a frown replaced her smile.

Jacob Black looks over his beautiful, now teenage looking, Renesmee. "Are we ever going to tell them? Considering…" Jacob trailed off.

Renesmee put her hand over her stomach, where, though not yet visible through the slightly baggy hoodie she normally wears, she could feel the slight indentation protruding from her stomach. She sighed. "We really should tell them… but I don't want them to get upset with you… I love you Jake and I don't want them to get over protective and kill you…"

"Its more than that isn't it… you are afraid that it'll spark off another incident with the Volturi…"

"No… and yes… it's just that eight years later and I'm still terrified by the experience…" Renesmee dropped her head, and a cascade of bronze curls drop over her face. She has grown up a lot in those eight years, with a full feminine figure and that same little half smirk of her fathers; she was every girls dream to be at her high school, and in guys' causes, just their dream.

"They won't get you, or our child," Jacob said, "Not without a fight." He gets up to sit behind Renesmee and wraps his arms around her waist, their fingers intertwining with each other over their unborn child. "Everything will work out, my love; I won't say anything unless you do. I don't want to make a move till you are ready…"

"I know… I feel awful about keeping this a secret from them, but I just get so nervous and stressed that I can barely move…" Renesmee cuddles up to Jake more as she starts to shake a little.

Jacob sighs, and then a slow smile spreads across his face. "Well, I know something that destresses you every time," He said in a joking tone as he nuzzled his head into her neck.

Renesmee gasps and starts to giggle. "You are SUCH a hound."

"You know it beautiful," Jacob said as he lifted his head slightly. "Come on, we need to leave," He continued through a line of kisses starting at Renesmee's shoulder, up her neck, and finally ending just below her lips.

"You are such a tease," Renesmee pouted all the while trying to fight a smile.

Jake looks back down at her… his eyes seeming torn between continuing that line of physical contact and the need to get back to the reservation before Edward and Bella got back from their hunting trip. "Come on, Renesmee, you need another person to talk to about it since we are the only ones who know, and we can't keep hiding from Edward forever. He's bound to run into one of us or one of my pack eventually. And when he does he is bound to find out."

Renesmee sighs. "Let's talk to Alice first… At the very least she can convince Jasper to keep me calm when I talk to mom and dad…"

"Are you sure? If you're not ready then we don't have to…"

Renesmee struggles over the decision for a minute and says, "No I'm not sure, but the waiting is the worst part of all of this and like you said, I need someone else to talk to about this…"

"Ok… just tell me when and I'll be there if you want me," Jacob said as he reached down to kiss Renesmee.

"I'll always want you," Renesmee whispered as she cuddled closer to Jacob, eagerly returning his kiss. After a few minutes Renesmee lets out a sigh and says, "I'm going to call Alice now… lets meet her at the diner down the street…"

"Here's your phone…" Jacob said, "are you sure you want to go through with this? We can wait if you want, there's no shame in it."

"No it has to be done… And Alice will be able to help us the most…" Renesmee bit her lip, closed her eyes and opened the phone and dialed Alice's number…


	2. Family Time

The diner was, for all intents and purposes, a cozy little cliché, all chrome and neon on the outside with the matching generic sign that says nothing but Diner.

Jake and Renesmee walk into the diner take their seats, Jake looking with concern at Renesmee, who was practically shaking. "It'll be alright," Jacob said in a comforting tone. "Alice will want to help and we both know Jasper doesn't take sides unless prompted into it. You have nothing to fear."

"I know... it's just that I don't think that they'll be all right with…" Renesmee trailed off while placing a hand over her stomach. She sighs and says "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be a mother, and all, but I'm not sure how everyone will take it that you and I have… ya know?"

"This is your decision, if you want me here, I'll stay, if you don't, I'll go, and if you want to put it off we can put it off." Jacob said as he wrapped his arm around Renesmee.

"No, I need to tell someone else about us…" Renesmee replied as she cuddled closer to Jake, "and we can't have him in secret, cause either way Carlisle will find out at the hospital and the Quileutes aren't exactly friendly to me… GAAH I should have told grampa Carlisle first… I'm sorry I just don't want them to hurt you…"

"Everything will be okay…" Jacob soothed Renesmee. "All we need to do is keep calm an- they're here."

"Hey Renesmee, is everything ok?" Alice said as she hugged Renesmee. "Are you finally going to tell me that you've been seeing Jacob when Edward and Bella are on a hunting trip? Or are we going to keep denying that everyone already knows?"

"Hi Alice… umm… can you slow down a bit? And what's all this about everyone knows?" Renesmee said as she hugged Alice back, her face going from joy to confusion to dread as her brain processed what Alice said.

"Well, I should say everyone who has been paying attention knows, which really just means me and Jasper," Alice reassured Renesmee. "Don't worry, Ed and Bella don't know. I only know because I was hunting when you decided to have your little… umm… camping trip."

Renesmee starts to blush. "Oh, I was just… umm… ya I'm kind of embarrassed now."

Alice laughed. "Well I have to say I wasn't expecting to hear those kinds of things from an eight year old." Alice then turns to Jake with a slight glare in her eyes. "You however should be more mature and have waited till she was properly eighteen instead of just looking it."

Jake looks slightly ashamed and looks back at Alice with a slight, steely look in his eye, "I can't explain what the Imprint does… it's like… it's like all I want to do in this world is make her happy and be there for her and care for her however she needs me to care for her… but more than that… I just can't help but do what she asks when we are together."

Alice's temper dies down as she realizes that what Jacob says is true. "Still though… it's kinda creepy actually... I mean, that's got to give ped a whole new meaning…"

"Come on Alice, please just leave him alone. I wanted this… and… there's more…" Renesmee trailed off as she placed her hand over her stomach.

Sudden realization comes over Alice as she begins to understand the gravity of the situation. "You're afraid that the Volturi will get involved…" Alice whispered in shock. "I mean I know that this kind of thing could happen and all… but… you need to tell your mom and dad…"

Renesmee looks down in shame, "I know… but I'm scared… You said Jasper knows right?"

"Yes he does," Alice nodded, "Would you like to talk to him? He's in the car… He hasn't hunted in a while… so…"

"I understand… Can we get this over with as soon as possible? I'm kinda nervous enough as it is…" Renesmee said in a relieved fashion.

"Alright," Alice said with a clap, "let's go talk to Jasper."

The three of them walked out of the diner and over to Alice's shiny, yellow corvette, or at least as shiny as a corvette can be under the constant cloud cover Forks provides. Jacob headed over to his Rabbit, slightly envious of the car but not so much of the color.

As Renesmee came near the car a feeling of peace and tranquility washed over her. She opened the door to the back seat and said, "Thanks, Jasper, that really helps a lot, you have no idea…"

"No problem Renesmee," Jasper said with a slight feeling of concern for his beloved niece, "would you like me to do this when you tell them?"

"Yes please…" Renesmee said, somehow managing to sound weak through the cloud of serenity Jasper placed over her, "but can you just do your mood control thing on me? I don't think its fare to my parents"

"Okay… when were you planning on telling them?" Jasper asked.

"When they got back…" Renesmee said even weaker still.

Jasper looked back at Renesmee and said with care in his voice, "You don't have to do this now, you ca-"

"NO I'M GOING TO DO THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND IM TIRED OF PEOPLE ASKING ME WETHER OR NOT IM READY AND CAPABLE FOR THIS!" Renesmee screamed. As soon as she was finished, she blushed and said in a much calmer voice, "I'm sorry uncle Jasper, it's just that I'm… I'm afraid of the Volturi coming back…" the last part was barely a whisper.

Jasper nodded and sighed as he sent another wave of peace over his niece. "Alice, what do you think we should do?" Jasper asked.

"We should tell Carlisle and Esme before Edward and Bella get back," Alice said carefully, "Rosalie has always liked children, and Emmett will go along with Rosalie. I think if you have Carlisle on our side then you should be fine with Edward, even if he doesn't like it… Honestly, I think the biggest problem will be your mother, Renesmee. She never liked the idea of you growing up so fast, and when she found out that you and Jake Imprinted-"

Renesmee shuddered.

"…Sorry… I didn't mean to upset you…"

Renesmee shook her head, "Ya, I know, it's just it's hard for me to think about it. It's even harder when I think that that was just because he IMPRINTED on me… What will happen when she realizes…" Again Renesmee looks down at her stomach and folded her hand over her stomach.

Jaspers eyes widened. "You mean… but you… but he…" Jasper's expression changed from surprise to rage.

Though Renesmee's sight was nowhere near as good as a vampire's, she could see the scars from his former life. Those, coupled with his fury, made him look truly menacing. Renesmee cringed.

Jasper looks down at the floor, seeming to try to control himself. Finally, he looks back up at Renesmee, fury, though not fully gotten rid of, was at least under control. "I am sorry for that," he said, "I was just unaware of the whole predicament you were in… We're here. Alice, when will they be here?"

"We'll have time enough to talk to Carlisle and Esme, give Jacob a call and when he gets here have about 5 more minutes if everything goes well," Alice stated after a few seconds of consulting her visions. "We have to hurry though."

The talk with Carlisle and Esme went the same way as anyone would expect. After the initial shock, that Carlisle took very well, he asked if that was what she wanted, and if so, he'd help. Esme, though happy to have another baby around the house and a new member of the family, was slightly angry that her granddaughter hadn't waited longer, but in the end everything worked itself out, and Jacob was called.

Jacob walked in and said, "Alright… are you ready?"

Renesmee nodded and weakly said, "Yes, I'm ready."

Jasper sent another wave of serenity through the room to cool everyone's nerves and they all turned towards the door. Waiting…


	3. AWKWARD

Edward stops Bella a couple hundred yards away from the house.

"They're all nervous for some reason… and they're all trying to block out something from me…" Edward said disturbed.

"What makes you say that?" Bella wondered. "I mean were all family and everything… so why would they bother?"

"They're all sitting and waiting for us… but they're not thinking about why…" Edward stated. "Come on we should see what it is they're waiting for."

Edward and Bella approach the house cautiously and when they entered the house, the scene they saw said everything they needed to know. Jacob was on the couch holding a pale, yet peaceful Renesmee, his hands intertwined with hers over her stomach with a look of desperation, fear, and steadfast resolve in both of their eyes. Carlisle and Alice standing behind them, but within easy range of interception in case either Edward or Bella attempt to make a move on Jake. Jasper was off in the corner out of conflicts way, yet obviously fighting an inner struggle that Edward and Bella took to be his powers of emotions at work.

"No," Bella whispered but grew louder as she began to charge Jacob, "No, no, no, NO."

Alice instantly leapt forward to Bella as Carlisle intercepted Edward. Alice saying to Bella, "If you hurt Jacob you'll hurt your daughter, just sit down and we can have a nice little chat. It's ok Bella… It's ok."

Carlisle simply thought to Edward, "Son, I know she is your daughter as you are my son, however you can't hurt Jake… it would destroy your daughter… I have no objections, so neither should you…"

"After a minute Edward and Bella finally settled down. "Alright… I'm going to listen to this story once, so you better be very clear and very specific." Edward said in a menacing manor.

"I'm pretty sure you won't want to know ALL the specifics, dad…" Renesmee said as a light attempt at humor, but Edward's eyes just narrowed.

"Ok look I don't know why, but Jacob and I have Imprinted, and, not that I'm complaining, I'm sorta stuck with him now," Renesmee said as she lowered her hand to her stomach. "And… I love him… I can't live without him… I know that's how you two feel about each other… so why would you deny me that chance to be truly happy?"

"You are still only eight years old, and I'll be damned if you will be violated like that," Bella snarled.

"I was hardly violated if I wanted to do what we did, mother," Renesmee shot back heatedly. "Besides, I actually had to convince him that it was ok and it was what I wanted. Hell, it'd have been easier to convince a nun to have a go at me."

Jacob slightly blushed but over all said nothing.

"You shouldn't have done that Jacob," Edward seethed. "Any other father would have gotten the shot gun… but we both know I don't need one don't we…"

"Edward, that's enough!" Carlisle interjected. "I understand how you feel… more than you know… but I was able to accept the fact that she is happy, so you should do the same…"

Edward slowly got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the window. He just stared out of it for what seemed like a millennia. Finally he turned back to stare back at Jacob and Renesmee. He sighed and said, "I believe that you will take care of my daughter… just know that if you EVER hurt her, for any reason at all, I will find you, and I will kill you."

"If I did hurt her, I would want you to…" Jacob replied solemnly.

Edward gave Jacob a little nod, then left the house.

Renesmee lets out a small sigh of relief, and then turns to Bella. "Mom? What do you think about this?"

"How could you Jake…" Bella whispered quietly. "We've been friends for years, and what do you do? You sleep with my daughter… How could you Jake? How could you?"

Bella gets up, and seemingly in a trance, follows Edward out of the house, all the while whispering to herself, "How could you?"

After the Bella left, Renesmee shuddered. "I've never seen her like that…" Renesmee said as she shrank closer into Jacob. "She was so out of it… She'll never forgive me… What have I done?"

Jacob held Renesmee closer in his arms. "I've seen her like that before… a long time ago… back before you were born… She forgave Edward then, so she should forgive you now…"

"You think so?" Renesmee whispered with hope in her eyes.

"I do," Jacob said.

They both sat there, quietly, enjoying the comfort of being with each other. All the while wondering about the storms that would lie ahead…


	4. Forgiveness

A few hours later, Renesmee looks for her mother at her cottage.

"Mom? Can I come in?" Renesmee called as she knocked on the cottage's door. "Mom! Please, I need to talk to you!"

Bella opens the door cautiously. "What is it?"

Renesmee took a step back, startled by her mother's unusually abrupt manner. "Mom, I'm sorry for-"

"Don't be," Bella interrupted, "come in and sit… I'm sorry for how I acted earlier…"

Renesmee walked into the cozy little cottage and let out a low sigh of relief. "I thought you would be angry or upset at me or something…"

"Oh trust me, I'm angry, but not at you," Bella said as she started up a fire. "And before you start defending Jacob, just know that it's not him I'm angry at either…"

Renesmee stares at her mother, confusion in her eyes, "but then who are you angry at?"

"Honestly? Myself…" Bella replied, blushing, "Did you know that your dad left me once before you were born?"

Renesmee shook her head.

Bella nodded, "Yes he did… Do you know who helped me most during that time?"

Renesmee shook her head again.

"It was Jacob…" Bella whispered. "Jacob helped me when no one else would. I loved him, Renesmee, I thought that when you were born and the part of me he imprinted on left with you I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore… but there has always been that little part of me that has loved him, and I will continue to love him… It was like… It was always like he would always be there for me ya know? And now that he's not I… sorry I'm being selfish, I'll shut up know."

Renesmee shook her head for a third time, "don't be… he is a great person… if he was taken from me… I don't know what I'd do…"

Bella looked up at her daughter and smiled, "He has always been there for me… I'm happy for you, you've found someone who will love you and cherish you… just remember that…"

Renesmee embraced her mother. She didn't need to say anything, her tears were enough.


	5. Truly Unique

Months changed, seasons passed, and Renesmee's child was ready. The air was cool and crisp, with a slight breeze drifting about the leaves in the tree, and the sun was shining in one of those rare times in Forks where the cloud cover was a constant.

Renesmee was tired after the long, but overall uneventful birth, and Jacob was holding the baby.

"So what's the little tyke's name?" Alice said as she came over.

The baby wad Renesmee's deep chocolate brown eyes, and bronze hair, but with his dad's face and skin tone, he would have no problem with the ladies when he got older.

"She said we should call him Byron," Jacob said, "I think it would fit… do you?"

"Byron is a lovely name, Alice said with a smile and a nod, "may I hold him?" Alice held out her arms, "I'm sure Billy would like to know he is a grandfather."

Jacob smiled and handed over Byron to Alice. "Keep him safe. I'll be back soon."

Alice smiled and started bouncing the baby in a slow rhythmic motion trying to get him to sleep, but he just kept trying to get to his dad.

"Don't worry son, I'll be back soon." Jacob said as he stroked his son's head. Jacob the stripped and fazed into his wolf form.

From Alice's arms there was a giggling that turned into a playful yip.

Jacob turned around to see where his son used to be was now a little wolf pup. Jacob fazed back and took his son Byron from Alice. As he did this Byron turned back into his former baby self and giggled again.

"Well, that was unexpected," Alice said. "Do you think that's from your department or from Renesmee's vampire powers?"

"I think both… no one from the rez who had the shape shifter gene were able to faze this early," Jacob said, "but I thought that it would flip our powers like it did with Renesmee's powers."

"How should we know what to expect? Neither Byron nor Renesmee are what anyone could classify as normal," Alice said bewilderedly. "We have something else to add to the list of weird."

Jacob grinned, "I know we haven't put something new on it for five minutes."

Alice stuck out her tongue and they both laughed.

At the edge of the tree line a deer come into view. When Byron saw this he reached out toward the deer, giggling even more and turned into a fawn.

"No one on the rez can do that either," Jacob said bewildered.

Carlisle called from the house, "Renesmee is awake, and she wants to see the baby."

Jacob and Alice walked inside and presented Byron to Renesmee. "Oh he's gorgeous," Renesmee gasped sleepily. "We obviously did something right," Renesmee glanced at Jacob with laughter gleaming in her eyes.

"You know it," Jacob said with a grin as he come over to Renesmee's side and sat on the bed next to her. "He's already got some talent even."

Edward looks up from where he was sitting next to Bella, startled. "Now that's interesting," Edward said, "sorry continue on for those that don't get the sneak peak."

"When I fazed into my wolf form, he did the same," Jacob said. "and when he saw a deer near the forest's edge, he turned into a fawn. I'm tellin' ya he is pretty special."

"Wow, I've never heard of a vamp getting a talent like that before," Emmett said. "It's kinda cool."

"So, doc, do you think that he'll grow up normal or like Renesmee?" Jacob asked.

"Well," Carlisle began, "I guess that that would really depend. I mean, I've never even thought I'd be in on something this, for lack of a better word, abnormal. I mean, sure, Renesmee had a normal length pregnancy, but I don't know if that means he'll grow like her or if he will have human growth. Byron is truly a unique son…"


	6. Insert good chapter name here

Over the years Byron grew. He grew up at a normal, human rate. At age five after he learned to control his shifting talents, and how to hide them, he started attending school on the reservation.

"Ok class, since today is your very first day of school, let's go around and introduce our selves!" said the very perky old teacher. "Come on now don't be shy! We're going ta have lots of fun together! I'll start off first. I'm Mrs. Marry. So who wants to go first? Anyone? Beular?" Mrs. Marry sighed. "Fine, you, go, now." She said as she pointed at Byron.

Byron stood up in the circle of about fourteen kids and grumbled, "I'm Byron," and sat back down.

"Come on hun. Tell us what you like to do, where you're from." Mrs. Marry prompted.

"Look I'm just here because I'm forced to be, so all you really need to know is my name," Byron said hotly.

"Young man I will not be spoken to like that. Now I suggest you say you're sorry or-"

"Or what Mrs. Marry? You'll put me in the corner on time out? Please." Byron scoffed.

"Sit down and don't say another word or I will be forced to call your parents!" Mrs. Marry said, all traces of perk gone.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted," Byron said with a triumphant grin, making some of the other children laugh.

"Go have your recess children…" Mrs. Marry said in a soft, unintentionally menacing tone, causing some of the kids to shrink back. Byron just shrugged and walked out to the playground with his peers.

Byron sat down on a bench and was about to doze when he heard a shrill cry. "NO! Gimme back my dolly!"

Byron opened his eyes and saw the source of his disturbed sleep. "Please, give it back!" It was a girl, with long hair so dark it almost looked purple, skin was a light, caramel shade, and eyes that were as blue as the ocean, but right now her eyes were filled with tears for the doll that some boys decided to take and tease her with. This concerned Byron for a reason unfathomable to him. He had to help her.

"Give her the doll back," Byron commanded.

The three boys look at Byron, then at each other and started laughing. "Look at the big, bad, loner sticking up for his girlfriend," the largest of the boys said as the others continued to laugh.

Byron just stood there looking bored and unamused.

"Hey, did you hear me?" said the same large kid, "or did you get your paleface mother's hearing?" This caused the boy's lackeys to laugh even harder.

This just made Byron's face twitch. Byron slowly and deliberately walked over to the bullies.

"Do something," said the leader, the large one, "I dare you."

Byron moved again with the slow deliberate manner he used while walking. He grabbed the doll out of the bully's hands and walked over to the girl. "Here," he said as he handed her the doll. He turned and said to the bullies, "don't ever pick on anyone ever again, got it?" Byron then turns around to leave.

"Hey, get back here!" The leader of the bullies called, "you leave when I say you leave got that?"

Byron let out a sigh that helped him control his anger. He turned around and said, "Look I really don't like what you are doing her, and if you do it again, I will stop you ok?"

Byron could tell he was very close to danger. He wasn't as fast or as strong as his family, but he was still stronger and faster than most adult humans, . He knew he could have not only defended himself, but rip the bullies apart as well. He knew, however, that he needed to keep a low profile and hated every second of it.

"Boy, I'm goin' to teach you, and I'm goin' to teach you fast," said the leader, "nobody, but nobody talks to Darien Murseloch that way!"

"Well apparently I'm either nobody, or you're an idiot," Byron scoffed.

Darien took a swing at Byron's face, but before he could connect, Byron blocked his punch. Byron looked Darien directly in the eyes and said, "Don't." and turned away.

Byron was immediately jumped by all three bullies, and through effort of will alone, kept from ripping them to shreds. When they finally left him alone, he limped over to the bench he was previously sitting on and sat back down.

"he- hey…" said the girl he was originally helping. "th- thank you for helping me. My name is Raven."

"It's no problem… my name is Byron."

"Nice to meet you," said Raven with a smile. For some reason unknown to him, Raven's smile made Byron feel warm, and pleasant all over.

Byron just smiled and with a little bow, said, "It was my pleasure."

"We should probably get back inside now," Raven said, "It's nice to have a friend that I know now."

"Ya it is," Byron said with a smile on his face that was so like his father's. "Let's go."

They walked in and together would face the unknowns of the world that would now be their lives.


	7. Don't Worry

"How was your first day of school Byron?" Jacob asked as he picked up his son in the Rabbit.

"It was ok…" Byron said.

"Heard you had a little… disagreement with the teacher," Jacob said trying to sound nonchalant, but Byron could tell he was hiding a laugh.

"I guess you could say that… Hey, can we go running today?" There were few things that Byron liked, and running was one of them. Byron didn't particularly run fast compared to his parents, even when Byron transforms into a wolf, which is his favorite form for both its shape, and also for the added power he gets from his wolf forms over his other forms. "Just the two of us?"

"Sure, Byron, wanna talk?" Byron inherited many of Jacob's wolf characteristics, one of which is the mind link, Byron's wasn't as powerful as Jacob's, Jacob's being active anywhere in the world and with his whole pack, where as Byron's fizzled out at around 200 feet, and he could only talk to his dad.

Byron just nodded.

Jacob turned his eyes on the road and asked, "wanna talk as soon as possible or drop the car off first?"

"It can wait…"

Jake just nodded.

After they got the car back home and Jake let Renesmee know about them running, they phased and took off into the woods.

'Ok son, what's on your mind?' Jake thought to his son.

Byron gave his dad a complete mental rerun of what had happened that day.

'Wow look at you, your first day at school and your already getting the ladies' Jake said with a mental laugh 'Looks like you take after your old man, huh?' he thought with another mental laugh.

'Come on, dad, what's up with all this? I mean, I've hung around Sam and Emily's daughter before, but I've never felt like this before…' Byron said

'I remember back in my day when boys and girls all thought the other had cooties… looks like you get to skip that stage.' Jake said with a mental shrug.

'What was that you just thought of?' Byron said.

'About what?' Jacob asked.

'It sounded like Engraving, or Imprinting or something.'

'It's nothing, it's nothing,' Jacob thought in a reassuring manner. Convincing Byron it truly was nothing was rather simple for Jacob, after having years of practice at hiding the things from people through the mind link.

'What should I do about the bullies?' Byron asked his dad.

'Well, I'm happy for the amount of loyalty you have and how far you will go to keep our secrets, son, but that doesn't mean you can't fight back… just tone it down a little.' Jacob said while giving his son a little mental nudge.

'Ok, dad… and what about the girl?'

'Well, it sounds like you have yourself your first little crush,' Jake said with yet another mental laugh. 'Are you going to keep talking to her?'

'Of course. She is the only one there who isn't either afraid to talk to me for being singled out by the teacher or afraid of talking to me for being singled out by the bullies.' Byron said, 'and besides, if I leave her alone, the bullies might mess with her again.'

Jacob just grinned as they came full circle back to their house and phased back to normal.

"You're a good kid, you know that?" Jacob said as he ruffled up his son's hair. "You're going to make us look like responsible parents."

They both laughed and walked inside, all the while leaving Jake to wonder…


	8. Speculations

**Disclaimer- No twilight ownage. but do have a copy of the books :P**

**Auther's Note**-_ Thanks to those of you reading, I hope this isn't painful. I apreciate the total of four, count em, four reviews. you guys made my day. Could those of you who don't like the story for what ever reason give me some constructive criticizem? would apreciate it very much._

* * *

"You think what?" Renesmee said after Byron went to sleep.

"I don't really think, so much as wonder, weather or not Byron got the Imprinting trait," Jacob said in an hushed tone. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy he would be able to know he can be happy with one person and one person alone and be happy and everything, but knowing how you were when you hit thirteen-year-old's body and before you started to actually love me... I don't want to it to ruin his life..."

"Jacob, you're probably making a mountain out of a molehill," Renesmee reassured him. "This just sounds to me like his first crush..."

Jacob smiled and said, "I'm sure your right, honey." Jacob said as he came up to his wife from behind and held her around the waist. "You know... now I'm remembering how you were at thirteen..." Jacob kissed her shoulder. "Do you remember," he kissed the base of her neck, "that time," he kissed her below the jaw, "when you," he kissed her below the ear, "tried to get me to..."

Renesmee turned around in his arms, and kissed Jacob until they both came away gasping for air.

"Maybe we should see what it would have been like if you hadn't been dead set on waiting?"

Jacob smiled and carried her up to their bedroom...


	9. The Talk

**I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BUT I DO HAS DA BOOKS**

**Auther's Note-**_ I wonder how does The Never Ending Story have a sequel..._

* * *

Byron and Raven became inseparable. They were always right there beside each other, often getting into mischief in some way or another. They were completely and totally at ease with one another, there were no secrets that weren't kept. No secrets that were kept except for who Byron's family truly was.

'Dad,' Byron asked on a run one day in fifth grade, 'could we possibly fill Raven in on everything that's going on? I can't keep her in the dark much longer... It almost physically hurts lying to her about it...'

Jacob was silent for a long time while he thought. After a while Jacob said through a mental sigh 'Look, I understand what you are going through... but I think that you shouldn't tell her...'

'Can you give me a reason why? Or are you going to lie about it like you did with the Imprinting thought?' Byron asked somewhat heatedly.

'Look, you aren't a full Quileute shape shifter, so IF it really was an Imprint, it wouldn't be as strong, I mean sure, maybe over time, since you are getting faster and stronger, but that doesn't mean that she is able to full accept this life yet...' Jacob said.

'Come on dad, I feel like I'm in physical pain here over just a secret,' Byron complained.

Jacob regretted what he was about to do. He had never used his Alpha voice on his son before, and really didn't want to start now, but he feared his son would disobey him if he didn't. 'You will not tell her ANYTHING about our family's secrets,' Jacob's voice practically seethed with Alpha Command.

'Did you just try to use your Alpha voice on me?' Byron asked in a deadly serious tone that amazed Jacob for the fact that it was just a thought.

'I can't let you tell our secrets to her unless she finds out about it herself first,' Jacob said when he realized that it didn't work, 'look, I'm sorry.'

Byron was practically seething with anger as he took off running in a completely different direction than his father. 'LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M BIG ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!' Byron screamed in his mind.

'Byron come back here!' Jacob commanded in his head.

Byron phased into an eagle and was gone...


	10. Comfort

**Insert genaric disclaimer here**

**Auther's note-**_ MUST GET ANOTHER SHOT OF WRITER'S CRACK (A.K.A FanFiction)_

* * *

There was a sharp knock on Edward and Bella's door.

Bella groaned, "I was hopeful about being able to get some alone time with you..."

"Its Byron..." said Edward with a tone of voice that mixed a desire to help his grandson and annoyance of not being with his wife. "He is upset."

Bella immediately softened up and opened the door, "Come in sweetie, whats wrong?"

Byron told his grandparents all about him and Raven and the conversation he and his father had had just a half an hour before.

Bella and Edward listened throughout the story silently and waited until the end to say anything. They looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm going to run to the house and get you something to eat and call your mother," said Edward. "You can stay the night if you want to."

Byron looked relieved and thanked his grandparents.

After Edward had cleared up everything with Jacob and Renesmee, he brought back some food for Byron.

"Byron, can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"You kinda just did," Byron laughed, "seriously sure, go ahead."

"If you were a human, a full human, with no knowledge of what they think of as the supernatural whatsoever... what would you think if your friend takes you to meet his grandparents that look eighteen?"

"That's a damn good botox?" Byron said jokingly as Bella laughed. "I would probably just think they are lying."

"Would you want Raven to think you're a liar?" Edward asked.

Byron looked at his feet and sighed. "I guess you're right..."

"And then of course, there's the Volturi," Bella said before she could stop herself.

"The Volturi? Who are they?" Byron asked.

Edward and Bella look at each other and sighed. "Ok, Byron, Do you remember those books we lent you last time you came here?"

Byron immediately responded yes. He was an avid reader and was eager to read anything he could get his hands on. The last few books he had been lent from his grandparents were old stories about the Mafia in Chicago.

"Do you remember all of the police men?" Bella asked.

Byron nodded.

"Think of the crooked cops... how they would do anything for money..." Edward continued off of Bella's statement.

Realization dawned on Byron, "So, the Volturi are like the crooked cops of the vampire world..."

Edward smiled, "Basically... but instead of money, they want power..."

Byron nodded, "So, they are really powerful?"

Edward nodded, "They are the most powerful coven in the world..."

"What about us? I mean, we are really large compared to the other covens," Byron questioned.

"Well yes, but the Volturi are... in a way... made up of two coven's... the Volturi themselves, and the guard," Edward explained. "The Volturi are made up of five members... but the guard number around thirty... All of them talented... and all of them battled proven... We very narrowly avoided a fight with them when Renesmee was born..."

"Really?" Byron wondered. "What was it over?"

"They thought Renesmee was an immortal child is the official reason... but everyone knows its because they were threatened by us..." Bella said.

"And once they realized Renesmee was what she was, they looked for as many excuses to fight us as they could... Hell I almost had a go at them myself when they tried to take her away with them a few hours later." Edward said.

"Why would they try to take mom?" Byron wondered.

Edward replied, "Because Aro, their leader, is a collector... he wanted your mother as one of his oddities. He wanted Alice to be his crown jewel. But I have to say the boldest move he made was thinking of turning your dad and Sam's pack into guard dogs."

Byron nodded and then yawned.

Bella scooped him up in her arms and took him to his bedroom at the cottage. "Sweet dreams little guy," She whispered.

Byron nodded again, and was fast asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Bella came out of his bedroom and said to Edward, "I'm worried about him..."

Edward nodded and said, "I am too..."

Bella walked into Edward's arms and whispered into his ear, "You know... he is a heavy sleeper..."

Edward embraced his wife and started to carry her to their bedroom.

They never made it...


	11. Comfort Gone

**Insert genaric disclaimer here**

**Author's note**_ - Ending to the last chapter wasn't very clear if your mind doesn't live in the gutter like mine... i'd change it but i'm kinda lazy so just throwing it out there_

* * *

"Come on, love, Byron will be up soon," Bella said through a giggle as Edward nuzzled her neck. "He can't see us like this."

Edward sighed, "You're right, love, come on."

They got ready to take Byron back to his parents.

Byron woke up and walked out of his room still somewhat drearily. "Good morning gramma and grampa," Byron said through a yawn. "What do you guys do since you don't need sleep?"

If Bella could still blush, she would have, but Edward saved her by embarrassment by saying, "We... Exercise." Edward turned to Bella and winked.

"But vampires don't need to exercise..." Byron said, still drowsily.

"We don't need it but its fun," Edward said, "Really fun."

"So how do you guys exercise?" Byron asked, "I mean, I've never seen any exercise equipment here..."

Edward said with a grin, "Well, I like to do push ups, and you grandmother li-"

"I'm pretty sure Byron doesn't need to know our exercise routine, Dear," Bella said looking critically at Edward, though the effect was slightly ruined by suppressing her laughter. "God, you are worse than Emmett," She added quietly enough that only Edward would hear.

Edward just grinned and said, "Come on big guy, lets getchya home."

Edward picked up Byron and started running with Bella quickly following him and they didn't stop until they reached Jacob and Renesmee's house on the Quileute reservation.

Renesmee and Jacob were outside waiting for Byron. "Hey kiddo, why don't you grab your backpack and get ready for school. Only get one last day of fifth grade... We just need to talk with your grandparents about something really quick and I'll drive you to school..." Jacob said in carefully measured tones.

Byron was immediately suspicious, and nodded. He went inside the house, and went down into the cellar so he could enter the crawlspace under the front porch that everyone was standing on and eavesdrop. He had missed the first part of the conversation, but could easily guess what it was about from where he picked up again.

"We don't like the fact that every time he is upset about anything, you just open your arms and say 'come here, its okay, you can come back here whenever you want, feel free.' it under mines our authority, and it sends him mixed signals," Renesmee said. "Look, you can still let him stay over if he wants to if you will let him, but if its because we were disciplining him then you need to discipline him as well."

"We don't discipline him because we can get through to him in a way that you can't," Bella replied somewhat heatedly, "and if you knew your son better we wouldn't need to be letting him use our house as a haven."

"You know what? I think you are being hypocritical... You know that?" Renesmee said. "You feel bad for keeping such a tight leash on me, and hate how I kept on being more and more defiant and you just don't want to see my son end up like me, but he is my child and not yours."

"You have no right to speak to your parents like that," Edward said calmly. "You are just upset because you feel like we are showing more of an interest in Byron than we have shown in you... That is an unfair conclusion seeing as how you were always running off with this mutt." Edward finished with a gesture towards Jacob.

There was a sharp smack that Byron guessed was his mother slapping his grandfather. 'I have to get out of here' Byron thought, 'But where should I go?'


	12. Where to go?

**Generic blah blah blah i think you get it...**

**Author's Note**-_its now 5:54 in the morning and i havn't had any sleep so i'm a lil loopy right now, so if by some miricle you like this story, but not this chapter because of anything that isn't Byron goin out and bein an idjit, you know whaat to blame..._

_**P.S.**- I'm tryin to find something else to write about that isn't smut stuff, so if u wanna see what i can do with the Twilight saga, just post it in the reviews and i'll give it a shot... PLEASE i'ma beggin ya gimme an idea so i have something to distract me from my short attention span... the writer's crack is helping me alot...__

* * *

_

"So, whats your decision?" Byron asked with fear in his voice, though his determination far outweighed his fear.

"You just aren't what we would consider... a useful asset..."

"But Aro, you and I both know that even if I am not a useful asset, I would be an interesting one," Byron replied smoothly, his fear giving way to anger, without him showing any trace of it.

Aro smiled briefly but was quick to cover it up.

Byron continued to chisel away at Aro's armor. "Just think... The only being of my kind to have ever existed... just waltzing in here and offering himself to one of the most famed collectors in history, that also has a power to fulfill one of said collector's fleeting fancies... surely, the collector could see the grand opportunity that he would normally have to work for just so simply falls into his lap."

Aro no longer continued to hide his smile.

"And of course, there is the fact that you have a bargaining chip that is very important to the one clan of vampires that could actually take you in a fight... This is a golden opportunity that would, quite frankly, only a fool would pass up... and everyone here knows that the great Aro, for all intents and purposes, King of the vampires, is no fool." Byron emphasized the last part with a grand bow.

Aro was beaming now, and said with a great bit of pride in his voice, "Well... when put so... eloquently, how could one such as myself possibly refuse?"

Byron came up from his bow and gave a slight nod of his head as a show of thanks. Byron had been a scrawny little fifth grader when he left that day his family argued. He couldn't be the cause of their break down, so he left. For those five months Byron had been living on his own, Byron had become a strong, well-muscled boy, that coupled with his growth spurt had made him easily mistakable for an age more in the neighborhood of eighteen... A mistake that Byron was quick to use for his own needs...

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why have you decided to seek refuge among us?" asked Marcus asked.

Byron smiled, "But of course, my most esteemed Marcus. Naturally, one would wonder the motives of a stranger, so willingly coming in to ask a favor of those who would normally be enemies... My logic behind doing this is that with my being missing and all, unless I have horribly over valued myself, my family will be looking for me... And I believe that you would be the last place they would look due to the fact that even if this is the first place that occurs to them, they wouldn't look here until last, because they would want to keep the knowledge of me a secret unless they believe they have no other choice in the matter if it came to seeing me again.

"Furthermore, even if they do decide to check here, they would have no way of retrieving me without amassing an army like they had when you wished to confront them... My father may be able to order his bitches around, but he only controls half of their population, the other half is in the control of Sam who has made it clear that he would have nothing to do with my father's pack... then there is the fact that the vampires that my family was able to convince to stand with them would have fled if you had applied much more pressure to them... their goal was to have you listen, not to fight you... and they only stuck around due to the defensive position they were holding... if my family tried to pull a stunt like that with an offensive strike just to get their son back, they wouldn't be able to muster up enough to even be a challenge... therefore, this was obviously a logical place to go..."

Caius' eyes narrowed, "and how do we know you are speaking the truth to us now?"

Byron smiled and held out his hand, "Aro, if you wouldn't mind."

Aro immediately took this opportunity to take his first glance at his newest addition to his collection. Aro seized Byron's hand in an instant and after a second, he told Caius what Byron spoke was true.

"What do you eat? If you are a guest in our house we must be able to feed you..." Marcus asked with a tone that suggests nothing but the highest of regards.

"I've lived off of the meat and blood of animals me, and my parents have hunted," Byron said as if this fact was of no consequence. "I need both to sustain life, however if I have one, I can go through extended periods of time without the other, though after the third week I'm either to hungry or thirsty to be of any real use... I have to say though, I have become quite happy with human blood and fish as a meal... One of my favorites in fact..."

"Then if you would wish, you could stay here for a few minutes, Chelsea should have her catch back soon... and we are all welcome to have such a... Unique character among us..."

"Thank you for the offer most esteemed Marcus," Byron said, "It would be a pleasure to dine with you..."

The sound of a mass of foot steps came sounding down the hall.

"Ah... It seems they have arrived now..."

As the people start to file in, Byron couldn't help but feel sorry those who he was about to kill... 'Get a hold of yourself, Byron, this is your new life now so SUCK IT UP!'

"Ehi, Aro, mente se ho la rossa?" _Hey, Aro, Mind if I have the red head?_ Byron asked.

Aro seemed thrilled at the discovery of Byron's versatile tounge. "Ma naturalmente …" _But of course..._

Byron let go of his humanity in the screams of the red head...


	13. Dreams and Memories

**Insert Disclaimer here...**

**Auther's note**_- Hi all... I got nothing really important to say, but i just wanted to say hi... that and i want a churro... _

* * *

"Here is your room..." Jane said.

The room was spacious and cozy... Subtle tones of brown and green gave off a natural look, that seemed to be as if it would be perfectly normal to stumble across the room in the middle of the forest.

Byron turned to Jane and said, "Thank you, Jane... I appreciate you showing me around..."

Byron could tell that if Jane could have, she would have blushed. "Well normally we let one of the receptionist's show around the new members of the guard, but seeing as how Alec has a habit of... entertaining the staff... I figured... maybe... I should take it upon myself..."

Byron caught on to what was making Jane so nervous. "Would you like to come in? I swear I won't bite." with a look on his face that seemed to say, 'Unless you want me to...'

Jane gave Byron a little smile and said, "s-sorry I have to go see if... uh... if I can find my brother..." Jane practically ran down the hall, much to the amusement of Byron.

Byron started to unpack his few meager possessions, his clothes, his toothbrush and toothpaste, and few other necessities, but once he got to the bottom of his pouch, his heart nearly stopped, its not that he didn't know it wasn't there, he just wasn't prepared for the brutal onslaught of emotions that he felt upon looking at the only picture he brought...

* * *

_**Flashback... **_

_Raven and I are at the park, and mom and dad are on the bench, just watching us play. It was the summer break between fourth and fifth grade, and was unnaturally sunny for the reservation._

_Raven and I are laughing so hard that we don't even know why anymore. God, her laughter is beautiful... I wish I could listen to it forever...She is so beautiful, I wish I could just hold her and never let go... I think I love her, but... what if she doesn't love me?_

_That sobered me up immediately._

_"Hey, Byron, what's wrong?" Raven asked. Her voice is amazing, even when it's tainted with concern._

_I smiled as I realized that that concern was for me!_

_"I... I just realized something, but, I... I'm too embarrassed to say it," I turn away with a slight blush that was barely see able in my skin tone, but was obviously there._

_"Come on, silly," Raven said, trying not to laugh at my obvious discomfort. "I promise I will try not to laugh..."_

_I look back up at her and sighed, "I... I think I love you..."_

_There was a moment of silence where I was mentally kicking myself for being so stupid, when the most amazing thing happened. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "I think I love you too..." She leaned back over towards me and gave me a proper kiss, and a flash of light came from the park bench, causing us to jump apart and ruining that glorious moment in my life._

_Dad said through a load of chuckling, "Sorry, thought I had the flash off."_

_I got up and was about to say something I would have probably regret, when Raven put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her, my anger quickly dissolving in the warmth that seemed to radiate from her._

_"Thank you," I said as we both hugged each other and left it at that._

* * *

Byron sighed as he put the picture of him and Raven kissing on his night stand. 'I wonder why they have beds in the guard's quarters if none of them even sleep...'

Byron went to sleep the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_**Dream...**_

_I'm in the woods by my house... Its me and Raven's special glade that we would always go to if one of us was upset, and needed to talk to the other about it, that place was our solace._

_But what was once a solace is now a scene of horror. Raven was in the middle of the glade, slashing her wrists. "I love you, Byron, why did you leave," she repeated over and over as she cut more and more._

_I tried to go wrap his arms around her, and comfort her, but he couldn't move. I could only stare in horror as Raven continued to slash away at her wrists and arms. Blood was now pooling at her feet as she slumped down, weary from the loss of blood._

_A large gray wolf, that I didn't recognize, came into the glad. He was large and ancient looking,with many battle scars. He was to large to be a natural wolf, but I knew he wasn't one of the shape shifters from La Push. _

_The wolf seemed to grin maniacally as he stalked towards Raven._

_I knew the look on his face, and knew that even if Raven managed to run, she wouldn't get very far. I tried to scream and warn the one I love of what was behind her, but I couldn't make a sound. I could only stand there and watch as my love was about to be ripped to shreds by the strange, gray wolf._

_The wolf jumped on Raven and bit her, but before he could do more, a large sandy colored wolf jumped into the clearing and saved Raven. I watched as Seth battled the ancient gray wolf, watching until finally the gray wolf defeated Seth and set his eyes back on Raven._

_'No,' I thought, 'No, this can't be happening, no, no, no, No, NO'_

* * *

"NO!" Byron sat bolt upright. Covered in sweat and panting really hard, Byron started his mental process for calming his heart rate.

"Is the girl in the picture Raven?"

Byron just about jumped out of his skin at the sound of the little teenage boy sitting in a chair across from Byron.

"How... how do you know her name?" Byron asked, still somewhat shaken from both his dream and being caught off his guard.

Alec smiled, "you talk in your sleep, you started yelling in the end and Aro sent me to see if you are well..."

"Sorry about that... I usually don't have to deal with night terrors... If I have offended any of the inhabitants in the castle, I am truly sorry."

Alec gave Byron a little nod. Then sighed, "Byron, I have an ulterior motive to coming down here to speak with you..."

Byron was immediately cautious, "Sorry, I don't exactly swing that way..."

Alec was taken back for a second, then burst into laughter, "I assure you, its nothing like that," he said through his bouts of laughter.

Byron was still cautious, "Okay, then what was it you came to talk to me about?"

Alec immediately sobered up. "My sister, Jane... She seems to be quite taken with you..."

Byron knew that this could either be a good thing or a bad thing so he decided to play it even more cautiously, "I kind of picked up on that... I understand that she is your sister, and I will respect your wishes as well as her own in this matter..."

Alec smiled, "Good, just make sure that if you get her hopes up, and you break them, I'll break you... Get it?"

Byron was able to smile and said, "I can respect that... I think you and I will end up being good friends..."

Alec looked confused for a second, "Wait... I just threatened you... and you say we can be good friends?"

Byron laughed, "Ya, I've always been a few fries short of a happy meal."

This cause Alec to laugh, "Would you like help getting to sleep or do you think you can keep yourself from screaming again?"

"Depends on your methods," Byron said trying to keep on joking.

Alec chuckled, "Well, I don't particularly care for you in that way, I'll leave that to my sister... I meant the sensory deprivation."

Byron said a little sleepily, "That would be nice..."

Alec nodded, "Good night, little one."

* * *

**Auther's note-**_ School is about to come in and i need story ideas... I need something to keep me from doing homework, otherwise I'll be forced to watch T.V. and we all know that most of it sucks... Also, If you feel like I have screwed something up, please tell me... I NEED CRITICIZIM... and possibley a dictionary... and a churro... nobody sells churros anywhere near me T-T_


	14. More Speculations

**Disclaimer... Need i say more?**

**Author's note-**_ I'm kinda stuck in a rut writing wise right now... Byron isn't really up to par compired to vampires... and i can't really turn him into one (this chapter explains why)... so i'm kinda at a loss... That and i needed something between when Byron came to the volturi, and Byron and Jane getting their groove on (sorry to disapoint but i don't write lemons... for now anyways...) cause i think it'd be kinda creepy pictureing an eleven year old and a fifteen or sixteen year old getting together... Anyway... please read and review, don't be afraid to post something negative beccause i will love you for helping me improve... _

* * *

"Master Aro, may I ask you a question?" Byron asked during one of him and Aro's daily study sessions, by which means Aro studies Byron. Byron hated them, but he knew that without them, he wouldn't be able to stay for much longer in the Volturi strong hold. Byron had come to see the castle as his home, and those within it, his family, over the eight years he has spent there.

"I don't see why you couldn't young one..." Aro said. With a gesture, he added, "please, sit."

Byron sat, "Master Aro, I just had a curious thought... What do you think would happen if I were to attempt to turn myself into a full vampire via venom?"

Aro looked thoughtful for a minute. "This would be an interesting scenario... have you attempted it with your gift?"

Byron nodded, "I have, but it didn't work... my only working theory is that since vampires are technically dead, I can only transform myself into living creatures..."

"Fascinating," Aro said "And what about plants?"

Byron shook his head, "No such luck either. My theory for that is that trees and plants aren't sentient in the way we are, and therefore unable to change myself with it..."

"Fascinating, fascinating..." Aro said, "Yes, if your gifts were so far developed already, what would happen if we attempted to change you?"

"It would make me the most powerful vampire in existence... or end up killing me, seeing as how vampire venom is toxic to my father and his pack..."

"How do you think you would become the most powerful vampire in existence?"

"Well, just think about it... My grandmother originally could only withstand mental attacks on herself, but now she can protect others as well... If my mother were to be turned, I would think it would be safe to assume she could project her thoughts without a touch and to multiple people, though it has not yet been tried... As for me, I believe I may have the powers of a god... even if it were only limited to touch, just think! I could turn anything into anything... I could change people into and out of vampires or werewolves or anything at will, all with a simple touch... As amazing as it would be to have that power, I believe it would be unwise to try to gain it..."

"Ah... but just think little Byron, if you could harness that power, the world could quite literally be your oyster... What is the problem with that?"

Byron shook his head, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely... I wouldn't dream of using such power for the very fact that I would not be able to control it... Besides, it would be in your best interests to keep me as is for the stability of your rule..."

Aro laughed, "My boy, do you not have the power to manipulate people as well? I swear you know just what to say in order to bend me to your will."

Byron grinned, "No my friend, I only know what to say because after living among animals for five months before I came here, I saw trends in their behaviors and how they could be appeased, therefore, I can easily determine what will appease those I am trying to seek help from, I have no idea how I would convince you to give me the keys to the kingdom... Besides, even if I were to get them away from you, I highly doubt that after just eight short years I would have any clue as to how to run it... therefore it would be a waste of both of our times for me to try."

Aro grinned and shook his head, "Fair enough... Oh and before we leave, there is something I wish to discuss with you..."

Byron sighed, "Of course, Master Aro, what is it?"

"First off, I know you call me Master Aro as a term of endearment... however, I would prefer it if you would stop... A friend isn't a friend if he allows himself to be called master does he?"

Byron nodded, "Fair enough, Mas- I mean Aro."

Aro nodded, "Secondly, I know how you have been torn between being with this Raven girl I see in your memories, and Jane, I would gladly help you if you chose to stay with the whole romantic notion of being with the love you have known for as long as you can remember... but I would also like to let you know that Alec was right, Jane truly does care for you... she just doesn't exactly know what to do about it..."

Byron let out a long sigh, "I can't just show up out of nowhere with Raven, she would be freaked, then hurt... and I have been growing very fond of Jane..."

Aro sat back and said nothing, waiting for Byron to decide how he wished to proceed...

After a few minutes, Byron nodded and said, "I will talk to Jane later... Thank you for talking with me about it... I don't see why my family hates you and the Volturi so much..."

"Actually that was the third thing I was going to tell you about... Your family is waiting for you downstairs..."

* * *

**Author's note-**_ I need story ideas so i don't end up watching T.V. while avoiding doing my homework... I might as well do something that'll benifit you guys too... (No smut stuff)_


	15. A Reunion of Sorts

**Disclaimer... again, need i say more?**

**__****Author's Note-**_ Honey, I'm home! I finally figured out what to do with Byron so i can write again! If i don't update as fast, it is probably do to the fact that i have FINALLY found a guild that RP(Role play)es on my World of Warcrack server so YAY for me and if you for some reason like this story, sorry to you... _

* * *

Byron walked down the hall and paused outside of the waiting room. 'I am not ready for this' he thought, 'I am not ready for this at all'

Byron walked into the room, keeping on the straightest face he could manage. 'God I hope neither Grandfather, nor Jasper are here... They will make this so much harder...'

The waiting room was filled with all of Byron's family save for Alice. Upon seeing him, the Cullen Clan immediately jumped up and tried to embrace Byron. Byron continued to look bored and unfazed by the whole proceeding.

"Well it took you guys long enough..." Byron said trying to sound dispassionate.

Renesmee took Byron up into her arms. "I'm sorry son, we tried looking everywhere for you an-"

"I stopped being your son the minute I took to drinking human blood..." Byron said as harshly as he could, all the while thinking, 'Look grandpa... I really do want to come home, but I think it would be better if I stay here... I'll fill you in later if you say nothing...'

Edward's face twitched, he looked torn between wanting to kill Byron, or snatching him up and carrying him away from the castle. After it passed, Edward nodded, though he looked nowhere near happy about it.

"Look, this castle is my home, and the Volturi, my family... I am happy hear and I will not leave, so if you have any half baked romantic notions of saving the damsel in distress, you might as well leave them now," Byron said. "I left for my own reason's and, quite frankly, have never been happier."

Jacob lost it at that, "No, you are just a selfish, arrogant child, that will do anything to keep himself in the lap of luxury... I thought your mother and I raised you better than that... apparently I was wrong..."

Byron hit his father in the jaw, causing his father to fly back several feet into the wall behind him. "Aro is my true father, he has helped me more than you ever have, supported me more than you ever have, and I will NOT let you think, even for a second, that I would have any regrets for killing my sperm donor..." Byron visibly shook, though not from the rage everyone thought. 'Please keep Jasper from saying anything...'

Edward growled a bit, but nodded.

"Byron lo-" Jasper said before he say Edward's warning glance. Jasper looked confused for a second but Edward shook his head, causing him to shut up. All of this happened so fast that no one say a thing.

"And no I'm not under Chelsea's influence, so don't even try to pull that card," Byron said before anyone could full notice Jasper. "I came here of my own volition, and even though I am not a full member of the guard as of yet, I am growing in strength and can almost rival some of the non-talented members. I may end up dieing, but I would rather do so than leave my real family."

Carlisle looked down on his now eighteen-year-old great grandson, and shook his head. "Look, I have lived among the Volturi, I know that deep down, you will think them monsters... And there will come a time when you will see this... When that day comes, know that my door will be open to you..."

Carlisle left the room then, his thoughts breaking Edwards heart. Edward walked over to Esme and told her, "Carlisle needs you now." Esme nodded and left after her husband.

"I just have one question..." said Bella, "What about Raven?"

This visibly shook Byron again, but this time, he didn't try to hide his grief, "I am Jane's mate, and she is mine... Now I would appreciate it if you would leave..." Byron thought to Edward, 'I'll call you to fill you in,' as he stormed out of the room.

As soon as the door to the reception room closed, Byron took off towards his room, almost literally crying a river. Once he got inside, he collapsed on his bed and cried himself asleep.

* * *

I NEED NEGATIVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE POST THEM! Yes i'm begging for bad reviews but i need someone to criticize me so i can improve...


	16. A Misunderstanding

**All of my disclaimers from now on are invisible... id show them to you... but well... you know...**

**__****Author's note- Hi...**

* * *

"Is it true?"

Byron jumped out of bed the morning after the conversation with his family, and asked somewhat groggily, "Wha? Who's there?"

Jane stepped out of the shadows and asked again, "Is it true that you wish to be my mate?"

Byron, now fully awake, nodded, "Yes it is true..."

The first, non-malevolent smile to touch Jane's lips in centuries appeared on her face as she ran up to Byron and hugged him.

Byron returned the hug somewhat timidly. 'This doesn't feel right...' Byron thought, 'I mean, the only girl I've ever held, kind of, was Raven, but that was so long ago... Maybe I'll just get used to it...'

"What's wrong?"

Byron just smiled and shook his head, "It's nothing... I am just... not used to being touched like that..."

Jane's eyes got a seductive gleam in it, "Well, you are going to get touched in a lot of new ways..."

Byron leaned down to kiss Jane, and as their lips met, Byron almost doubled over in pain. "Wha? Jane, why did you use your pain thing on me?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!"

Byron was still a little dazed. "Well... Where did it come from?"

"Look, if you don't want to be with me then fine! At least grant me the courtesy to be truthful and say so!" Jane ran out of the room sobbing.

Byron shook his head. "God... why is it that when I finally let go of Raven, you have to make the girl I turn to hate me?"

Byron let out a scream of outrage as he punched his hand through the brown brick wall of his room.

He looks at his hand, wondering, 'I don't remember being able to punch through brick wall before... THAT"S COOL! But what could have made me get that strong in the last two days since I spared with Felix?' Byron had a realization that caused him to laugh, 'Maybe that wolf gene decided to kick in... took it long enough. I've got to tell Aro.'

Byron ran out of his room and straight into Alec, 'Aw man... REALLY? After waiting to be useful to the Volturi for so long, I'm going to be killed in an unfair fight with Alec? You hate me don't you god?'

"Hello, Alec. If you would excuse me I need to talk to Aro immediately," Byron stated as he tried to squeeze past Alec in the hall.

"You hurt my sister..." Alec said, that alone confirmed Byron's fears about Alec's visit.

"Actually, if I'm right, I was either being hurt by her unconsciously, or it's one of the wolf things... Now if you will excuse me..."

Alec grabbed Byron by the neck and said with more a much more feral tone, "You. Hurt. My. Sister."

Byron sighed, "Look I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Byron turned himself into a mouse and as soon as he slipped out of Alec's grip, turned into a cheetah, and sprinted down the hall before Alec could register what was happening.

* * *

Author's note-Let me see some reviews on weather or not to put Byron and Jane together(Keeping in mind i don't do any lemons), or just continue with the story that I already have planned out in my head. All this would do is just give me a little side bar to write to... (I still need something to do to avoid homework)


	17. Experimentation

_Author's Note- Keep your mind out of the gutter that's not what i mean by experimentation... and this was uploaded 5 minutes before the last chapter was so the whole review to tell me weather or not to hook up Jane and Byron still stands... I won't start writing again until the 22nd of August so that you have plenty of time to tell me what to do with them_

* * *

"Master Aro- I mean, Aro, sorry, i'm still working on that... I was wondering weather or not Felix had come back from his mission yet?" Byron called, though he was slightly winded. "I need to... test out a theory..."

Aro smiled and asked, "And what theory would this be?"

Instead of talking with Aro as he normally did, Byron just held out his hand for Aro to see for himself.

After Aro's hand touched Byron's he saw what Byron had in mind, Aro gasped and then started chuckling, "Well... If this works, I will certainly start sending you on missions... Though, If that was what you wanted to do for all this time, I would have-"

Byron interrupted Aro, I wouldn't have wished for some mundane task like playing messenger boy... I want to be in the thick of everything... To be able to help you in some of the things like the newborn armies that seems to have been rising more, and the werewolf hunting that Caius is so obsessed with, and such... Sorry for interrupting..."

Aro shook his head, "It's no matter, I understand what it's like... being in the thick of battles... and the power it gives you... You feel like you're invincible..." Aro shuddered for a moment in pure excitement, "Sorry, I was just remembering when we took control from the Romanians... We should really hunt down Vlad, and Stefan one of these days..."

"Sounds like a mission to me... If I can shred Felix that is... Which leads us back to is he here or not?"

"Oh yes, yes he is... Please be sure to put him back together if you succeed, and get yourself to the physician if you don't..."

"Of course, Mas- I mean Aro."

Aro turned around and included, almost as if it were an after thought, "Oh and I shall be talking to Jane and Alec about what happened so you won't get killed... Even if you can take Felix, I doubt you could take Jane or Alec."

Byron bowed his head slightly, "Thank you Aro..." And ran off to the rec room of the castle.

As Byron came through the doors to the rec room, Byron called, "FELIX, ITS REMATCH TIME!"

Felix looked over from the other side of a pool table from the game him and Demitri were playing, "Just a glutton for punishment, huh kid? I'll be right with ya..." Felix reminded Byron of Emmett, big, strong, inappropriate, and eager for a fight, but very family oriented, By the second day Byron was living with the Volturi, Felix had practically become the uncle Byron missed. But that didn't mean they wouldn't take that into the sparing ring with them. Both Byron and Felix were ruthless in a fight, a fact that was proven by the many scars that both of them had from fighting each other.

Byron watched as Felix and Demitri kept playing billiards, and laughed as Demitri bumped the table just enough to keep Felix from winning. Demitri was more like what Byron pictured Jasper like if he ever lightened up. Both Demitri and Byron high-fived each other as Felix scratched on the eight ball. "You lose Felix, time to go play with the pup."

"Hey, When will you stop calling me the pup? I find it slightly insulting," Byron said putting on a fake pout.

Demitri laughed, "I'll tell ya what, if you beat Felix, I'll stop calling ya pup."

The three of them walked down the hall to the sparing room that was set up like a Japanese Do Jo. Byron phased into a wolf and tilted his head towards the ring to show Felix he was ready to go.

Felix just grinned and said, "Alright little man, you asked for it." and as Byron turned around to get into the ring, Felix sprang at Byron. The surprise attack that would have normally caught Byron off guard, he dodged effortlessly.

Byron made the squeaky wolf chuckle, and dove at Felix.

Byron moved faster than Felix, and ended up with Byron's jaws around Felix's neck.

"Good job kid, but that was a one time only thing," Felix said as he was let up by Byron, "I'm ready for you now..."

Byron grinned and fainted a bite at Felix's left leg and swiped his claws down Felix's arm, and jumped back. Felix let out a roar, and made a jab for Byron's wolf snout. Byron, squeaky wolf chuckling still, side stepped it and ripped Felix's hand off with his teeth. 'HA HA! I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS FAST OR STRONG BEFORE! THIS IS AMAZING!' Byron was practically screaming in his head as he tore Felix apart.

After ten minutes of this Felix surrendered. Demitri laughed and helped put Felix back together. "So, mutt, looks like you're not a pup anymore. Ya did good work."

Byron phased back and shook his head, "Come on Humpty Dumpty," Byron laughed as he shook Felix's hand. "Lets go get Aro to make me useful..."


	18. Useful

**_Author's Note-_**_ I hate school... but at least mine lets me dye my hair green... I haven't written in a while cause I've been haveing to deal with homework and talking to my long distance girlfriend over FB for the past few weeks... and yes straight guys can like Twilight too... shoking I know right? unless you are a straight guy reading this... and thank you to whoever the hell was Anonymous reviewer number 7... at least you love me... you are cool cause you tossed me a review. And per his wishes (seeing as how yall who read and might have liked the book didn't respond well... didn't respond) Byron and Jane will get kinda close before he...a wait Im not at that part yet... I'll tell ya what i was going to say if you drop me a review... the more you criticize me the more I will tell... ;)_

* * *

Byron marched into the audience hall that Aro, Marcus, and Caius usually meet their guests... and their dinner.

"Well, Aro, it worked. The shape shifter gene has finally kicked in and I am able to defeat someone like Felix with ease..."

"Aro, why must you always keep us in the dark?" Caius complained, "We don't know every thing like you..."

Aro turned around and smiled at Caius, "I am sorry, I do forget that a lot... Basically, Byron and I have believed that his shape shifter gene, that the descendents of Taha Aki have, has finally kicked in. Which makes his wolf form more... well... everything. I have promised him that if he could defeat Felix, then I would send him on a mission... He has defeated Felix, so now a mission we must give him."

"Great!" Caius exclaimed, "We have another person to help take out the newborn problem in around Vegas."

Aro smiled "That would be a good test of his new skills..." Aro turned back towards Byron, Felix and Demitri, "Byron, go see if you can catch up with Jane and Alec before they take off, Demitri go with him... They'll ned your tracking skills...oh and before I forget... and Jane and Alec have been told of your... new development, Byron... they both understand, though Alec does still want to kill you..."

"I figured as much... How did Jane take it?"

Aro's face twitched as if he were to smile but thought better of it. "I'd give you two options... either never mention it to here again, or talk to her immediately... Now get moving before they leave."

Byron grinned, phased, and sprinted out of the room with Demitri at his side.

* * *

Please drop me a review and show me ur love... but not like that... I already have an amazing GF :D


	19. You always remember your 1st

_**Auther's note-** God thatlast chapter sucks... but it was more of a make everything clear chapter cause I didn't feel like I explained everything very well in the few chapters before it... School has been a real downer, and I feel like If i try to write while I'm upset like I normally am after school, I'd end up makeing this an M rateing, with Byron ending up as a crack addict or something horrible like that... I am TRULEY sorry for last chapter's sucktitude... I gives you a better chapter now..._

* * *

"Jane!" Byron called as he rounded the corner after pulling on shorts, "I am sorry about what happened earlier, I wa-"

Jane smiled for a second, "I understand... Aro told me about the wolf gene... I am sorry I ran off like that and got Alec on your back... I've made him promise to behave himself... Oh God! What is that smell?"

Byron looked down and blushed a little, though it was hard to tell due to his perfect, dark caramel skin, "That's probably me... My dad," Byron said this with a slight sneer, "and my grandfather used to go back and forth about how bad the other smelled... I guess its a wolf thing..."

"Oh..." It would have been Jane's turn to blush if her heart hadn't stopped working to pump her blood. "Sorry..."

Byron shook his head, "It's not your fault... The smell doesn't change anything though does it?"

Jane stared hesitantly at Byron, her eyes slowly moving over his body ever so slowly, finally resting on his eyes. As Jane stared into the deep chocolate brown eyes she thought so much about, she saw her hesitation reflected back at her... and something more... primal... "Not unless you change the something we might have had in the first place..."

Byron grinned slightly in a little half smile, and slowly leaned in to kiss Jane. Much too slowly if you asked Jane, because she leaped into his arms, and wrapping her legs around Byron's waist and holding his face in her delicate looking fingers and kissed Byron herself. Byron wrapped his arms around Jane and vigorously returned her kiss.

Jane let out a low, longing moan as Byron rested her against the wall, and she started to unbutton his shorts. Byron moaned in expectation when Alec came around the corner. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" He screamed as he smacked Byron away.

"Damn it, Alec!" Jane screamed as she was ripped from Byron's embrace, "You don't just walk in on some on like that! You should at least do your sister the courtesy of adressing your self! God you are so RUDE!"

"I'm not the one about to get killed for not leaving on time because you are getting your jollies out here in the middle of the hall! Don't you remember the whole newborn infestation in Nevada? Or had that slipped your mind while you were doggie styling it out for everyone to see?"

Jane smacked her brother. "Shut up and get in the jet... I'll be there in a second, and if I want to get my jollies then you better damn well let me!" and with that, she turned around to help Byron. "Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine... Yay for super healing wolf powers... still hurts like hell though... help me up, Aro told me to go with you guys..."

Jane smiled for a second, "Okay, come on ya big baby..." She lifted Byron up and supported him on her shoulder as Byron and Jane shambled off to the cars that were awaiting there arrival to take them to there plane.

Once inside the car, Jane looked at Byron, who had completely recovered from Alec's punch. "Well, thanks to Alec's little rampage, I guess we're not going to have another chance to... well..." Byron said kinda shyly.

Jane grinned, playfully, mischievous. "Well you know... it does take a few hours to get to the air strip from here... We could probably have our own quick little strip really quick..." Jane slowly slid onto Byron's lap. She slowly ran her hands over his bare chest, slowly tracing out his muscles in a way that drove Byron crazy.

Byron grabbed Jane and pulled him to her and kissed her feverishly, and pulled off Jane's shirt. He was about to begin working on her pants when Jane's cell phone rang. "Damn it!" Jane swore, in a whining tone.

Byron grunted and looked at the phone. "It's Aro..." Byron answered the phone. "Byron's taxidermy, you snuff it we stuff it, I'm sorry we can't come to the phone right now, but our employees are currently wrapped up in a meeting... If you would like to leave a message, then do so after the beep."

_"Byron, don't you hang up on me! Look I have been informed of your little... make up scene with Jane and was hoping I could keep you from... staining anything until you get back to your chambers..."_

Byron swore under his breath, "Fine... we won't... until we get back at least..." and with that he closed the phone, "Apparently we aren't to 'stain' anything..."

Jane frowned and sat back in her seat with her arms crossed, and still shirtless. "Damn Alec for ratting us out..."

Byron's eyes wandered up and down Jane's body, "Ya... its a shame we couldn't have continued... but what Aro says goes..."

Jane snorted, and somehow made it sound to Byron the most beautiful sound in the world, "Ya... otherwise yo go..." That pretty much set the tone for the rest of the car ride. Jane slowly gazing over Byron's body and trying not to straddle his lap again, while Byron was desperately trying to calm himself down, but failing because his eyes kept wandering to Jane and her bare chest. "This sucks..." he said to no one in particular.

Jane's mouth twitched into a smile for a second before she grabbed her shirt. "We are here... You ready?"

Byron shrugged, "Now or never, beautiful... lets go."

Jane chuckled and quickly looked down as a thought struck her. "Byron," She began timidly, "I was wondering... why you chose me... and why now... It's nothing, but... with the picture and all..."

Byron's face immediately went blank, "It's nothing... it just took me a while to get over her..."

"What happened?" Jane asked curiously.

"Nothing... Come on, we've got a plane to catch..."

* * *

_**Author's Note-** now for some random emotes I am holding hostage... save them by reviewing this chapter_

_**:( :) P O.o (^^^)-(this is a shark if u type it in chat on failbook) 3 :D =OP B-) . . .**_


	20. Longest Chapter Yet

**Author's note-**_I hope this chapter is good for yall... I was kinda half asleep when I wrote it, but its a damnsite better than the last few chapters I've posted... Feel free to drop me a line, or review, or whatever... I'ma go seepy nao..._

* * *

Chapter 20: Longest chapter yet…

The old warehouse was, for all intents and purposes, rather unremarkable. Byron thought, everything considered, the nesting grounds of a newborn vampire army would be a lot more… well… sinister? With the light of the full moon shining down upon the building, it almost seemed peaceful and serene.

Jane looked over at Byron, concern in her eyes. "Are you okay? You can sit this one out if you aren't up to it…"

Byron shook his head, "Look… I am fine. You don't need to keep bringing it up…"

Alec glared at Byron and Jane, "If you two love birds would concentrate and do your job, that would be grand…"

"Damn it, Alec! Will you just leave us alone for two seconds!" Jane scowled.

Alec looked at Jane, a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes, "I am just looking out for you…"

Jane snarled at Alec, "Don't…"

Byron sighed, "Let's just get this over with…"

Demitri looked over his shoulder, "Guys, you should really quiet down, they might hear us… Alec, you know what to do, Jane, cover Alec, and Byron, you help me tare the newborns apart…"

"Right," Byron, Jane and Alec said in unison.

Demitri nodded, "Let's go…"

They all charged into the warehouse, Alec sending out his wave of sensory deprivation, Jane watching his back and Byron shifting to his wolf form.

There were a good thirty some newborns locked within the warehouse, all of them instantly frozen due to Alec's gift. Alec took a few steps into the storage facility to give everyone space to do their work, Jane quickly stepping to Alec's back to protect him. Byron, in wolf form, barreled into the newborns and began to rip them to shreds.

Slipping through the crowd of newborns and shredding them to pieces with Demitri at his side, Byron felt invincible.

There was a shrill cry from behind Byron that made him turn around immediately. There was Jane, being restrained and slowly, sadistically being torn apart by a newborn that was acting as guard slipped past Alec's gift, with another vampire turning to tear apart Alec, who was busily keeping the sensory deprivation going. All Byron had time to think was, '_Oh shit_…'

Byron Jumped out of the swing of the first newborn to regain consciousness out of Alec's gift. '_I have to help Jane!_' Byron thought desperately. He ran towards the newborn who was ripping Jane apart, tackling him to the ground and ripping out his throat.

After the newborn was dead, the other vampires had regained their senses. They all started in on Jane and Byron, murder and hatred seething within them as they watched their friend fall.

"There are too many of them! We have to go now!" Demitri cried out, "Take Jane and go! I'll keep them off as long as I can!"

Byron nodded and picked up Jane. "Alec…" Jane whispered in shock at the loss of her brother, "Please, we must get Alec…" Byron snorted in reply as he took Jane up be the scruff of her neck and sprinted out of the storage facility.

Byron sprinted through dark alleys and deserted side streets until he came to the run down motel on the outskirts of the city that was the agreed meeting place should the mission go bad. Byron phased behind the building and put on his shorts before picking Jane up in his arms and taking her to the room.

He laid her out on the bed and slowly tried to calm Jane, who was in hysterics. "He is gone… We should have helped him… I failed him… Alec… We have to save him…"

"Jane… Jane, look at me… JANE!" Byron tried catching her attention, "Look… Demitri will bring him back… I promise… It's going to be ok… I promise…"

Jane's attention snapped to Byron as she snaps out of her delirium. "Oh, Byron!" Jane begins to sob onto Byron's bare chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "He was a prick at times… but he was my brother… we shouldn't have left him…"

Byron wrapped his arms around Jane and pulled her onto his lap. "It'll all work out… Demitri will bring him back with him, and we will put Alec back together…"

Jane shuddered, "What if my brother is dead? He would have died thinking I hated him!" Jane buried her head into the nook of Byron's neck as she begins to cry again. "I couldn't live with myself if he died thinking I hated him…"

Byron looked at Jane, looking so fragile in his arms. He lifted her head up with his finger so he could look her in the eyes. "This wasn't your fault… If anything, it was mine… If I hadn't tried to be with you none of this would have ever happened… Please, don't bla-"

Jane interrupted Byron with a vigorous kiss, and after a minute she pulled away and looked down slightly ashamed, "Sorry… I… I am just so confused… I mean… My brother is dead… so I am upset… but… but when I am around you, I just can't be… I can't explain it… please, don't think less of me for kissing you when my brother might be…" Jane rested her head on Byron's shoulder as she continued to look away.

Byron let out a shuddering sigh before he lifted Jane's chin up again so that he could kiss her again, this time slower, more sensuous.

Jane moaned as she shifted herself so she could wrap her legs around Byron's waist. Byron slowly leaned Jane onto her back on the bed. Jane running her hand up and down Byron's muscular stomach and chest, causing Byron to moan in turn.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, causing Jane to curse. Byron slowly eased himself up and then leaned his head back down to give Jane a light peck on both cheeks "One of these days… I promise," and then got up after pecking Jane lightly on her mouth.

Byron crossed the room and got to the door, and looked out of the peep hole. "It's Demitri," Byron said as he opened the door.

Demitri glared around the room as he quickly walks in and closes the door, "Oh, great! I am just out there, trying to keep the newborns off of your back, while we have a Volturi member DEAD, and you two are just fooling around, acting as if nothing is wrong… Hell… I thought tonight couldn't get any better until I found a WEREWOLF for crying out loud… Well… I hope it was good for you two, because we have to go… Now…"

Byron and Jane stared at Demitri in shock when he mentioned the werewolf… A WEREWOLF! They were practically extinct in Europe and Asia, but could it be possible that there was one there in Nevada? The very idea was enough to make Jane and Byron stunned into silence.

"Did you not hear me?" Demitri questioned as he noticed Byron and Jane weren't following him out the door. "We need to go NOW!"

Byron was the first to recover, "Ummm… wouldn't it be smarter to wait till the sun came up and turned him back into a human?"

"Yes, it would be… if we could actually find it after the sun came up… I can only track werewolves while they are in wolf form… my tracking ability works on attaching a mental tab to a target, and since the mental states between the wolf and human are so different, I can't track them both unless I see them in both forms… Same goes for the smell… so if we won't to catch and kill him, we have to go NOW!"

Byron and Jane nodded as they jumped into action, Byron phasing and sprinting after Demitri with Jane right on his tail.

They ran quickly. Demitri leading the way, running through allies and streets with such surety and precision, that it was rather unnerving for Byron, who had never seen him track before. They ran until Demitri stopped suddenly at a corner and turned to whisper to Jane and Byron, "Okay… the werewolf is just around the corner… Byron, you do know about werewolves right?"

Byron just shook his head.

Demitri nodded, "Okay… Think of them as a Quileute wolf… but about ten times stronger, faster, and sometimes, supernaturally endowed with a power, such as vampires… They are the only real threat to our kind in hand to hand combat… luckily; they are a helluva lot easier to kill than vampires… just aim for the throat and flanks. If we are lucky, we can out last them till the sun hits it, causeing them to turn back into humans."

Byron nodded and signaled they should go.

They all charged around the corner and quickly formed a triangle, with Demitri as the point man. The werewolf turned its head and snarled at the new comers, murder in its ancient eyes. The ancient, white, battle scarred werewolf started forward on the group and before it came into leaping distance, let out a bloodcurdling howl that set Byron's teeth on edge.

Out of nowhere, three more wolves came bounding down the street from either direction, surrounding the Volturi force. Byron had to resist the urge to turn into a bird and fly off, but that would mean leaving behind Jane and Demitri, and that was something he could not do. Byron phased back into a human and said quickly, "I'll hold them off, if I turn into a wolf it may distract them, and when I begin to get over whelmed and you two are safely away, I will make my escape…"

Demitri nodded, "As much as I hate to leave you alone to this death match, It is the only way we can keep ourselves from being killed… on three…"

Byron phased and charged at the ancient white wolf Byron assumed to be the alpha. "Damn it… that boy can't listen can he? Let's go Jane!" Demitri said as he sprinted away.

Jane looked torn between fleeing, and staying with Byron, but after a second nodded and sprinted after Demitri, leaving Byron alone with the pack of werewolves.

As Byron neared the ancient wolf, he was quickly slammed in the side by another wolf, breaking his ribs. Byron yelped and turned to look at the ally that Jane and Demitri ran through. Two wolves were beginning to make their way down it, causing Byron to run after the two wolves with a challenging growl.

As the minutes passed, Byron continued to get battered and bruised, and watching the sky lighten, hoping the sun would rise above the roofs before he died.

Byron bunkered down and made ready for one final assault on which he thought the leader of the pack, knowing he couldn't land the hit before he died, when the ancient wolf howled and ran off, causing the rest of the wolves to follow him down the street and around the corner.

The last wolf to reach the corner turned and looked back at Byron, whom was passing out where he stood. The wolf was slender and had a deep, almost purplish coat. But there was one thing that drew Byron's notice and made him catch his breath before he passed out…

The eyes of the wolf were a deep, almost oceanic blue.

* * *

**Auther's note-**_Reviews bring faster chapter posts..._


End file.
